1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-assisted design (CAD) systems, and in particular, to detection of component hole gaps for weld beads in a computer-implemented solid modeling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the last decade, designers have changed their fundamental approach to graphics design, moving from two-dimensional (2D) drawing systems to three-dimensional (3D) solid modeling systems. New software makes solid modeling technology available and affordable to virtually anyone.
Solid modeling is a technique that allows designers to create dimensionally accurate 3D solid models in 3D space represented within a computer, rather than traditional 2D drawings. 3D solid models include significantly more engineering data than 2D drawings, including the volume, bounding surfaces, and edges of a design.
With the graphics capabilities of today's computers, these 3D solid models may be viewed and manipulated on a monitor. In addition to providing better visualization, 3D solid models may be used to automatically produce 2D drawing views, and can be shared with manufacturing applications and the like.
Some 3D solid modeling systems generate parametric feature-based models. A parametric feature-based model is comprised of intelligent features, such as holes, fillets, chamfers, etc. The geometry of the parametric feature-based model is defined by underlying mathematical relationships (i.e., parameters) rather than by simple unrelated dimensions, which makes them easier to modify. These systems preserve design intent and manage it after every change to the model.
Moreover, these features automatically change as the model is changed. The system computes any related changes to parts of the model that are dependent on a parameter, and automatically updates the entire model when the parameter is changed. For example, a through-hole will always completely go through a specified part, even if the part's dimensions are changed to be bigger than the hole.
Two parametric features found in solid modeling systems are fillet and groove welds, which are the most commonly used type of 3D solid weld beads for joining materials in the welding industry. The representation of a weld in the computer is known as a weld bead.
A weld bead is a parametric representation of the real weld. Typically, the weld bead runs along two or more components, and is represented by a 3D solid, which is closed, connected and regular. The weld bead is a separate entity and is not merged with the components that it references. Moreover, it is only an approximate representation of the real weld.
There are a number of geometrically complex cases that may use weld beads. As a result, it would be helpful if the solid modeling system could determine whether any gaps exist between the components being welded. Specifically, the detection of such gaps could be used to determine the algorithm to generate the weld bead for a given weld feature type.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a solid modeling system that more efficiently and effectively generates weld beads. The present invention satisfies that need.